chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Firelock Coven
The Firelock Coven are a coven of vampires and were creatures that enforce laws in the vampire world. The Firelocks challenged the Malus for the thrown and won, enabling them to take over and be the representatives for vampires over the world. The Firelock Coven was founded by Tannith Reddan, Phillippe Capet and Avril Capet who are seen as royalty to vampires. The Firelock Coven (members known as "Firelocks") are one of the most powerful covens in the world, if not the strongest. Residence The residence of the Firelock Coven situates in the outskirts of Otsu Japan. Originally they were located in Osaka until they were discovered by hunters. The covens new home in Otsu is much larger since they created the home themselves. The home has been named the "Home of the Firelock Coven" and is on the outskirts of the city of Otsu. It is surrounded by many forests, tree's, rivers and streams to where they are not surrounded by many humans around the area. The home has many rooms that have been mentioned, it has a library and a secret library to only a few coven members know about. It also has many bedrooms, each coven member has their own room with en-suite shower-rooms. Also the home of the coven has guest rooms, a room of requirement, a throne room, many sound-proof rooms, attic, basement and a cinema room. As well as having the basics (kitchen, living room, bathrooms etc.) it also has nurseries, indoor pools, reception rooms, meeting rooms and also a well equipped gym. Members Leader Tannith is the leader of the coven, she is a strong vampire that is the queen of vampires since she is the leader of the coven. She is one of the strongest in the coven and is married to Tomas. Tannith has a special gift to manipulate blood and also has the ability to create anything she wants just by a thought. She gained the ability of creation by a blood bond with her love Tomas. *Tannith Reddan - Manipulates blood and creates anything Founders *Tannith Reddan - Manipulates blood and creates anything *Avril Capet - Controls the four elements and can control emotions of others *Phillippe Capet - Controls the emotions of others and controls the four elements Council Members *Tannith Reddan - Manipulate blood and creates anything *Tomas Reddan - Can create anything and manipulate blood *Phillippe Capet - Controls the emotions of others and controls the four elements *Avril Capet - Controls the four elements and can control emotions of others *Tracy Calwin - Create and manipulate water *Jack Calwin (deceased) - Manipulate gravity Other Members *Lleucu Firelock - Telepathy and Ability manipulation *Rajan Firelock-Reddan - Yin/Yang manipulation *Pippa Firelock-Reddan - Movement manipulation *Matthew Firelock-Reddan - Forecefield creation *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan - Cloning *Jack Capet - Power production *Summer Capet - Power mimicry *Autumn Capet - Power mimicry *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus - Aura of happiness and sadness *Louise Malus-Calwin - Various psionic abilities *Lewis Smith - Telepathy The Guard *Adam Redford *Ariana Crinamorte - Time Sensing *Belleze Crinamorte (deceased) *Poppy Haxford - Healing *Ash Best *Sienna Best *Kitty Best Brief History The coven was founded when the founder met in an unknown location based in America. The three at the time were nomads, and decided to begin a coven together. Tannith Firelock was chosen as leader and therefore the coven took her name. They relocated to Osaka, Japan, to evade Hunters. Here they met Jack Calwin, a lone werewolf, who joined the coven. They were soon detected by Hunters in the area, and fought them a few times. Tannith found an injured Hunter named Carita Lindstorm and Avril turned her to save her life. Carita resented it at first, and fled, leaving the country and meeting the Goldston wolf pack, but eventually returned. Jack was also joined by his daughter Lola and wife Tracy, both of which had returned from death. Jack also learned that Tracy had been a vampire, making Lola therefore half vampire and half werewolf. After another Hunter attack, the coven decided they'd had enough and were going to attack the Hunters' base in Osaka. Carita contacted the wolves, who travelled over to help in the raid and subsequently stayed. After this, the coven was joined by Tannith's reincarnated twin sister, Lleucu Firelock, her human lover Tomas Reddan, a were-elephant she met in Scotland, Lewis Smith, and Kirk Malus, a vampire-werewolf-incubus hybrid she met in Florida. Kirk imprinted on Lola and they had a daughter, Louise. Avril and Phillippe also had a son, Jack Capet, whom they named after Jack Calwin after the werewolf revealed he was dying from cancer. After the truth about the Malus was revealed to the wolf Alpha Bea, both pack and coven decided to attack and remove the corrupt leaders. Shortly before the battle, Tannith and Tomas, and Avril and Phillippe, were all married in a joint wedding ceremony. The attack was successful, and therefore the Malus were replaced as leaders by the Firelock Coven and Goldston Pack. There have been several attacks on the new leaders, including one which unfortunately led to Jack Calwin's heroic death. Tannith has subsequently given birth to quintuplets, and Avril to twin daughters. Vampire Laws Killing of humans in forbidden The killing of humans is not allowed and would be breaking part of the new vampire laws. Although it is hard for some vampires to gain self-control to not driink human blood since it is naturally what they drink they will be breaking the law if they do so. If an increasing number of humans are killed it could lead to the secret of vampires. Punishment If a vampire is to kill a human their punishment is death. Secrecy The most important vampire law is that the existence of vampires must be kept a secret from the rest of the world. A vampire's number one concern is to keep human beings in the dark when it comes to the existence of vampires. If humans do find out about them, they must become vampires themselves or be killed. Punishment Death is the punishment if vampires expose themselves deliberately. Responsibility When turning a human into a vampire the creator has to be responsible for their actions. If they let them run riot and kills humans, whuch may lead to the exposure of vampires they will be breaking the law. Punishment The punishment of breaking this law is death. Public display of vampirism is forbidden Another Category:Groups